Com Amor, Lisanna
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Lisanna foi sugada para Edolas, e, não sabendo o que fazer, ela escreve uma série de cartas para Natsu, perguntando-lhe se ele virá à sua procura; mas, quando o seu desejo se torna realidade, o que vai acontecer a seguir ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de Fairy Tail ou de qualquer um de seus personagens.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Love, Lisanna", de Kacy Myth. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Se você é NaLu, e também é hater da personagem Lisanna, sugiro que pare agora mesmo (eu gosto de Natsu/Lucy, como meu perfil deixa claro, mas nunca tive motivos concretos para não gostar da Lisanna). Se não é o seu caso, então, seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste desta fic.

Bem, eu já fiz a minha parte, o aviso foi dado...

* * *

 **COM AMOR, LISANNA**

"Querido Natsu,

Aconteceu tanta coisa. Eu estou tão confusa.

Eu achei que estivesse morrendo. Tudo parecia tão frio e tão incorreto, e, em seguida, eu não sei o que se passou. De repente, eu estava em outro lugar, e era como em casa, mas não. Tudo é tão diferente. Tudo é tão errado. Eu não sei o que fazer.

Você está aqui, mas não tem nada a ver com você. Como o você de quem eu cuido. Por favor, por favor, venha me buscar. Você disse que sempre o faria, não foi ?

Eu estou tentando entrar no jogo. Todos aqui pensavam que eu tinha morrido. Mira-nee e Elf-niichan estão aqui. Eu tenho que ser forte por eles, certo ? Mas, por favor, venha me encontrar. Eles me perdoariam. Eu não sou, de fato, a irmã deles. Eu apenas me pareço com ela.

Da sempre sua,

Lisanna".

* * *

"Meu querido Natsu,

Três dias já se passaram. Você ainda não está aqui.

Eu estou me adaptando à vida aqui, mas isso me parece tão errado.

Se você não vier... eu não... eu só...

Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas você ainda está vindo para me buscar, certo ?

Eu tenho que ir. Mira-nee e Elf-niichan querem me ver. Eles ainda pensam que eu sou um deles. Eu não quero feri-los. Eu não quero ferir ninguém, eu ainda estou seguindo a corrente.

Eu continuo dizendo a eles que a minha memória está confusa. Espero que eu consiga enganá-los.

Ainda esperando,

Lisanna".

* * *

"Meu Natsu,

Uma semana se passou. Eles querem que eu vá a uma missão. Não sei se eu posso. Eu não tenho a minha magia aqui. Não sei o que fazer.

Não sei se vou me acostumar com o quão estranho é aqui.

Eu não deveria, não é mesmo ? Você está vindo.

Eu sei que está.

Por favor ?

Eu sinto a sua falta,

Lisanna".

* * *

"Natsu,

Quase um mês já se passou. Por que você não está aqui ? Você realmente está vindo ? Minha antiga vida era mesmo real ? Seguramente era, sim. Não foi há tanto tempo assim, não é mesmo ?

Estou me adaptando a esta vida, em todo caso. Parece quase normal, mas, mesmo assim, eu sinto a sua falta. Meu verdadeiro Natsu. Sinto saudades de Elf-niichan e de Mira-nee. Eu tenho saudades de toda a guilda. Sinto saudades de praticar magia com você. Sinto saudades das lutas e das risadas. Sinto saudades de Happy e da nossa cabana. Sinto saudades de ver o pôr-do-sol com você. Até mesmo o pôr-do-sol, aqui, parece diferente.

Mas eu vou ficar bem ? Não vou ? Mesmo se você não vier.

Mas você virá. Algum dia.

Nesse meio-tempo, eu ainda tenho os meus irmãos. Ainda tenho uma versão sua. Não é o mesmo, mas são parecidos o bastante. E a guilda ainda é louca como sempre, mas eu ainda me pergunto: o que eu estou perdendo ? O que aconteceu com você e o restante da guilda ?

Oh, meu Deus. Todos vocês acham que eu estou morta ? Vocês não podem ! Eu ainda estou viva ! Vocês não podem pensar assim ! Todos vocês ficariam tão magoados. Não suporto pensar que vocês não estão felizes. Eu vou tentar ser feliz por todos vocês. Talvez então todos vocês possam seguir em frente.

Felicidades,

Lisanna".

* * *

"Querido Natsu,

Realmente já se passaram seis meses ?

Eu não acredito nisso.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo... eu sinto como se tivesse vivido aqui por toda a vida. Eu conservo estas cartas como uma lembrança.

De você. De meus verdadeiros irmãos. Da guilda. Da minha magia. Meus irmãos, aqui, ainda não sabem disso.

Eu tenho vivido aqui por tanto tempo. Tudo parece normal agora. Eu me adaptei, mas mesmo assim eu não acho que vou me livrar dessa fagulha de injustiça, no meu subconsciente.

Eu já te contei ? A minha marca da guilda sumiu. Edolas (é como este lugar se chama) nem sequer me permitia manter a minha marca vermelha da guilda no meu ombro. Eu tenho uma marca branca na coxa. Eu não gosto muito. Ainda me parece errado. A minha velha marca da guilda era idêntica à sua, mas pelo menos esta me faz lembrar de Mira-nee.

Como ela está, Natsu ? Como todos estão ? Todos vocês seguiram em frente e me perdoaram ? Eu não sei o que esperar. Eu não quero lhe prender, mas espero que você não tenha me esquecido. Você não faria isso, não é ? Não acredito que você algum dia me esqueceria. Eu nunca esqueceria você.

Mas talvez tenha, sim. Você não veio. Mas eu vou ver você algum dia, não vou ?

Você sabe o que dizem, o amor vence tudo. Estou piscando o olho para você, como estava acostumada a fazer. Como eu amava provocá-lo. Você também gostava, não negue.

Nós dois tivemos ótimos momentos. Eu ainda penso a esse respeito, você sabe. Eu já disse, eu nunca me esqueceria.

Pensando em você,

Lisanna".

* * *

"Meu Natsu,

Nós tivemos o desfile de Fantasia. Ou a nossa versão dele. Foi muito diferente do nosso, mas também parecido.

Eu pensei em você o tempo todo. Lembra-se dos bons momentos que nós tivemos ? Você iria se meter em tantas lutas. Nós também iríamos rir. Toda a guilda se divertia, uma época maravilhoso.

Aqui também foi bom. Sua contraparte improvisou uma caravana de carros alegóricos. Ele é bom com veículos, os quais me fazem sorrir. Você ainda sofre de enjôo por causa da doença dos movimentos ? Eu imagino que sim. Você não seria Natsu sem isso.

Aqui pode ser bom, mas eu tinha de deixar uma nota escrita para você, porque eu nunca vou esquecer você. Mesmo que eu siga em frente. Mesmo que você siga em frente, eu ainda vou me lembrar de você. Eu sempre estarei procurando a sua direção.

Sempre,

Lisanna".

* * *

"Natsu !

Você não vai acreditar nisso. Acho que eu não contei, mas o governo aqui é terrível demais, mas eu nunca poderia prever isso.

Eles dissolveram todas as guildas, Natsu ! A magia é um suprimento limitado aqui. Com exceção dos Exceeds, ninguém tem isso dentro de si. A mágica é uma substância aqui, e o mundo é abastecido com isso.

E, aparentemente, as guildas usam muito isso, por esta razão nós estamos fugindo agora. Nós nunca iríamos abandonar a nossa guilda.

Portanto, agora nós somos uma guilda das trevas. Nós temos de estar constantemente em fuga. Caso contrário, a Caçadora de Fadas vai nos pegar. Este é o título de Erza neste mundo. Ela já não é a Titânia. Ela é a nossa pior inimiga. Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando descobri isso.

Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Você saberia o que dizer. O Edo-Natsu é bom, mas falta-lhe a sua coragem, a qual sempre foi uma de suas maiores qualidades, até mesmo quando você se metia em problemas.

Agarrando-se à coragem,

Lisanna".

* * *

"Querido Natsu,

Uma nova garota chegou à guilda. Eu nunca a vi antes. O nome dela é Lucy Ashley, e ela é dura como o aço. Pergunto-me se você a conheceu em Earthland. Vocês provavelmente seriam amigos.

Ela está sempre se metendo em brigas com aquela garota que se chama Levy, mas ela é uma grande fonte de força.

Ainda sinto a sua falta. Mesmo que já tenham se passado quase dois anos. Tanta coisa aconteceu, mas uma parte de mim ainda está esperando pelo dia em que você venha me buscar.

Presumo que isso não tenha importância. Tenho Mira-nee e Elf-niichan. Eu tenho de ficar aqui pelo bem deles, não é ?

Se eu aprendi alguma coisa com isso, foi a dor de perder alguém. Presumo que você também tenha aprendido isso, não ?

Eu posso nunca mais saber.

Mesmo assim, eu ainda penso em todos, mas agora eu tenho uma vida para ser vivida aqui. Eu tenho construído tanto uma vida aqui, eu não sei como seria se eu voltasse. Não que eu tenha uma escolha nesse sentido, mas, se eu a fizesse, eu me pergunto se a aceitaria. Acho que aceitaria, porque, por mais maravilhoso que aqui seja, aqui não é o meu lar.

Você já encontrou novos amigos ? Você ainda é Classe-S ? Ainda arranja brigas com Gray e Erza ? Em que novas missões você esteve ? Que novas histórias você tem para contar ?

Questionando-me,

Lisanna".

* * *

"Meu querido Natsu,

VOCÊ VEIO ! Você realmente veio ! Mas agora eu não sei o que fazer ! Eu poderia voltar ? Eu deveria ? Estou aqui há mais de dois anos. Eu vou ter a força necessária para voltar ? E começar de novo ?

Mas, quando eu olhei nos seus olhos e você e Happy gritaram o meu nome, eu me dei conta de algo.

Eu te amo, Natsu. Sempre amei, e ainda amo. E sinto falta dos meus irmãos. Então, se eu tiver a chance, eu acho que vou voltar.

Mas talvez eu não tenha uma escolha. Acho que vou ter de pagar para ver.

Mas você nem mesmo sabe que eu sou a verdadeira eu, sabe ? Devo lhe dizer ? Ou isso poderia feri-lo ainda mais ?

A vida não é tão ruim aqui. Eu devo ficar ?

Mas eu quero voltar para Earthland, mas não quero magoar Mira-nee e Elf-niichan com a minha perda novamente.

Estou tão perdida, mas de uma coisa eu sei. Que eu te amo e sempre te vou te amar.

Com amor,

Lisanna".

* * *

Tudo estava radiante. Lisanna logo percebeu o brilho que emanava dela. Foi tão estranho, mas... familiar. Ela percebeu, com um sobressalto, que parecia magia. Com a sua magia. Estava ainda dentro dela.

A força da magia levantou-a. Ao redor dela, a mesma coisa estava acontecendo com as pessoas. Não qualquer pessoa.

"Meus companheiros de guilda", pensou Lisanna. "Meus verdadeiros companheiros de guilda". Natsu ! Ela o viu de lado, gritando algo bobo, e Lisanna quase sorriu em meio ao que ela percebeu que eram lágrimas.

Ela estendeu a mão em direção aos seus irmãos de Edolas.

\- Mira ! Elfman !

\- Vá - Mira segurou a mão dela - Nós sabíamos que você não era nossa. Nós soubemos desde o começo, mas nós ficamos muito felizes por termos passado este tempo com você. Volte para os seus irmãos.

Lisanna assentiu, as lágrimas ainda molhadas na sua face. Ela elevou-se para cima, para voltar à sua antiga vida, mas sabia que não seria a mesma coisa.

Ela iria ver a todos, pela primeira vez em dois anos.

* * *

Ela tinha sido surpreendida. Tinha a intenção de esgueirar-se por algum tempo para processar tudo o que acontecera. Estava emocionalmente cansada. Precisava de um segundo, mas um Exceed a tinha visto. Ela não sabia quem era ele, mas aparentemente ele achou que ela parecia suspeita.

A princípio, ela tinha ficado indignada, quem aquele Exceed achava que era, amarrando-a sem motivo ? Mas então ela pôde ver alguém, e sua visão ticou turva.

\- Natsu ! - ela ia abraçar e atropelar a ambos. Lágrimas de felicidade em seus olhos. Agora eles estavam em Earthland. Não havia a menor dúvida quanto a isso. Ela poderia expressar os seus sentimentos tanto quanto quisesse, mas antes ela tinha de se explicar.

Lisanna contou a sua história para todos. Ela relatou-a o mais breve possível, mas não pôde evitar se emocionar.

* * *

Ela foi ver os seus irmãos, que estavam visitando o seu túmulo. As expressões dos rostos de ambos após terem visto-a foi uma das coisas mais belas que ela já vira na vida. Abraçou-os com força.

Tinha sentido muito a falta deles.

Eles voltaram para a sala da guilda. Lisanna viu o Mestre Makarov. Ela não vira nenhuma versão dele durante dois anos. Ele teve que lidar com outro abraço que o derrubou.

E Lisanna fez isso com todos. Ela liberou toda a sua emoção em lágrimas... exceto com alguém. Ela o deixaria para mais tarde.

Eles festejaram até tarde da noite, como apenas a Fairy Tail sabia fazer. Aquela tinha sido a melhor noite da sua vida, até agora.

* * *

No dia seguinte, havia alguém que ela também precisava visitar. Mais uma emoção que ela precisava pôr para fora.

Lisanna bateu levemente contra uma porta de madeira velha. Não houve resposta. Bem, havia outro lugar no qual ela poderia tentar...

Lisanna encontrou o local facilmente, tendo revisitado-o muitas vezes nas suas memórias, mas, na verdade, ali de pé depois de tanto tempo... ela foi atingida pela estranha sensação melhor descrita como sublime.

Assim como ela esperava, ele estava lá. Sentado ali, bem calmamente, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos.

Lisanna foi até lá e sentou-se do lado dele.

\- Posso me juntar a você ?

\- Wh-weah ! É claro que pode, Lisanna.

Lisanna sorriu levemente.

\- Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos ?

\- Eu estava pensando sobre quanto tempo são dois anos.

\- É bastante tempo - disse ela, em voz baixa - Muitas coisas podem mudar em tanto tempo.

\- Sim... - disse Natsu.

\- Algumas coisas não mudam, apesar de tudo - disse Lisanna.

\- Sim, como o quê ?

\- Algumas coisas são eternas. Algo como o amor.

\- O que... o que você está querendo dizer ? - Natsu virou-se para ela, corando, vermelho, como ficara há muitos anos, quando ela pedira-lhe para ser sua esposa. Ela estava brincando, é claro, mas agora ele não tinha tanta certeza.

Lisanna sorriu, satisfeita por ainda ter o poder de fazê-lo corar.

\- Oh, você sabe. Eu ainda amo Mira-nee e Elf-niichan.

\- Sim, sim, é claro - disse Natsu, parecendo quase decepcionado.

\- Oh, e também...

\- Sim ? - ele endireitou-se.

Lisanna inclinou-se até ele.

\- Eu ainda te amo. Eu sempre amei e ainda amo. Eu soube disso assim que eu vi você de novo. Eu reconheci em você, o verdadeiro Natsu, o caminho certo.

\- O qu... Lisanna ? - gaguejou Natsu.

Ela virou-se.

\- Não importa, eu acho - ela suspirou - Também já se passaram dois anos para você. Provavelmente você seguiu em frente. Você provavelmente encontrou alguém. Eu espero que você esteja feliz com ela.

\- Lisanna - ele a chamou, e sua voz não tremeu - Eu nunca conseguiria me afastar de você. Eu não encontrei mais ninguém. Eu tenho algo que quero mostrar para você.

Natsu levantou-se e ofereceu-lhe a mão, a qual ela aceitou com esperança crescente.

Ele levou-a para perto da cabana deles, para mostrar algo que ela não tinha visto antes. Era uma sepultura. Claramente feita à mão, e que levava o seu nome.

\- Você fez isso para mim ?

\- Sim, eu fiz - respondeu Natsu.

\- Obrigada. Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte.

\- Você sabe por quê ? Porque eu lhe prometi. Eu também prometi que iria procurar por você. Que eu iria tentar encontrá-la.

\- E você encontrou - a voz de Lisanna falhou.

\- E você sabe por que mais eu fiz isso ?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Porque eu te amo.

\- Natsu - disse Lisanna, os olhos brilhando.

\- Eu ainda te amo muito. Ninguém jamais poderia substituir você.

Ao mesmo tempo, eles diminuíram a distância entre ambos. Natsu pôs os braços ao redor dela. Lisanna puxou o rosto dele para baixo, em sua direção, e beijou-o nos lábios.

O mundo parou. Lisanna sentiu-se completa pela primeira vez em dois anos.

O momento deles foi interrompido por um grito de entusiasmo vindo dos arbustos.

Eles separaram-se e se viraram, ambos com os rostos vermelhos.

Lucy, Erza, Gray e Happy olharam, todos, de volta para eles.

\- Vocês se aaaaaamam ! - Happy gritou - Eu já posso atualizar o meu gráfico de transporte !

\- Hey ! - exclamou Lucy, alegremente - Vocês dois já tiveram tempo o bastante ! Eu estava preocupada que você não fosse dizer nada, Natsu !

Natsu e Lisanna gaguejaram um pouco.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês estavam nos observando ? - perguntou Lisanna, envergonhada.

\- Oh, o tempo todo. Eu me deparei com você vagando lá fora e me reuni com Erza, Gray e Happy, para que viéssemos - respondeu Lucy.

Lisanna abaixou a cabeça de vergonha. Natsu parecia inclinado a bater em alguém, provavelmente Gray.

\- Posso ser dama de honra no seu casamento ? - Erza pediu.

\- Que casamento ? - Natsu perguntou.

\- Ela está falando do nosso casamento, querido - Lisanna deu uma piscadela.

\- O quê ?

\- Eu só estava provocando você - disse ela - Principalmente.

Antes que Natsu pudesse responder, Gray disse:

\- Não posso acreditar que você tem uma namorada, foguinho. Você tem que tratá-la bem, ou Elfman vai querer arrancar a sua pele.

\- O que você está querendo dizer ? - perguntou Natsu, agressivamente.

\- Exatamente o que parece ! - Gray respondeu.

\- Silêncio ! - Erza rosnou - Você está estragando o momento.

\- Oh, eu não me importo - disse Lisanna, timidamente - Eu sentia falta deles brigando o tempo todo. Você já viu como eles eram, ali. Nenhum dos dois estaria preparado.

\- O que você está querendo dizer ? - perguntou Gray.

\- Oh, bem...

\- Você estava suspirando por Juvia ali ! - Natsu interrompeu.

\- O quê ?

Lisanna deu uma risadinha.

\- Só assim você entraria em uma briga por causa de Juvia.

Rindo, discutindo e provocando uns aos outros, os seis tomaram o caminho de volta para a guilda.

* * *

Três anos depois, Lisanna escreveu um tipo muito diferente de carta.

"Você está cordialmente convidado a participar do casamento de

Lisanna Strauss e Natsu Dragneel.

Onde: A Cabana

Quando: Às 10 da manhã, no próximo sábado

Porque: Porque é o verdadeiro amor

O quê: Um casamento, é claro

Quem: Todos os membros da Fairy Tail".

* * *

 **N/A:** Sintam-se à vontade para me contar o que vocês acharam. Eu espero que tenham gostado. ^_^

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, esta é a minha nona tradução de Fairy Tail, e a primeira Natsu/Lisanna que eu traduzo. Essa foi difícil, porque a tradução foi do inglês para o português. Nesse caso, apesar do ship, eu não hesitei em pedir a autorização. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
